Deadline
by Besieged Infection
Summary: AU Sasuke's not ready for that next step, and Naruto is... Naruto. With Naruto's birthday fast approaching will things change? Who knows? (Sequel to "Timeline.")


Deadline

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Notes: Part two of Timeline, made so from many, _many_ requests for a sequel. Just so you know, everyone speaks in Japanese in this and near the end I had watched a Carey Grant movie; you have been warned.

---

"The results are favorable. Come back to see me sometime in April, if you can, and once July twenty-third rolls around we'll get rid of the bugger." The doctor exclaimed cheerfully, smile planted firmly on his face. "Until then, avoid any strong sunlight if you can; it may aggravate out little friend."

"February it is." Sasuke said, pulling the tie out of his hair, bringing it out of the ponytail required for the brain-scan. Picking up a paper towel he wiped the clear jelly off of his forehead, the cold, uncomfortable feel of the gel finally vanishing from his skin. With a sigh, the raven-haired teen shook his hair into a freer position along the sides of his face as the back spiked up on its own, its mousse still in tact from when he had fixed his hair earlier that morning. He was in the doctor's office getting a brain scan; it was almost time to inject Diagon into his tumor and his headaches and black-outs would be gone forever. He simply couldn't wait for the day when he would only have to see this room when he'd get an annual check-up instead of every other week. Its white walls made out of an earlier form of Diagon always smelled of disinfectant, sending him for a loop; a loop he didn't like. Unlike most kids his age, Sasuke didn't like the drugged, high feeling he got at the doctor's office; it always made him slightly sick to his stomach.

Walking out of the office and into the waiting room he faced his mother, who had accompanied him on this particular trip. He motioned to her that it was time for them to leave. Walking out of the room, the two Uchiha's walked through the hospital's long, opal-white halls and out into the moonlight before proceeding to the nearest tele-pad.

His mother looked at him and then back to the wall of the tele-pad waiting room. There was a line tonight as it was a Saturday and only seven in the afternoon; an equation that equaled disaster. "How were the tests?" She asked, slightly nervous to what her young boy would respond with.

"All's good; we'll be free of my little friend once late July rolls around." The teen informed his mother. The woman sighed. Sasuke looked to his mother, then at his lap where his fingers started intertwining with each other. "When's the next meeting with Naruto?"

His mother looked to him, then back to the wall with a small smile. "You're rather taken with that charming boy, aren't you?" Sasuke looked at her in shock. "Now don't you try to lie to me, son; I've seen the way you look at him, and the way you look when you think of him. You don't have to try to hide it from me; I'm your mother, after all. I completely approve of your match with another man. Remember; society got over that topic _decades_ ago."

Sasuke looked to his mother. "Yes, but I don't think father is very happy about this."

"That's only because he was hoping you would have a couple sons or daughters he could still be friends with while Itachi's children go through their eventual rebellious fazes." Mrs. Uchiha said with a smile. "You don't think he'd hate you for something you can't control, do you?"

"I don't know; he IS kind of strict…" Sasuke mused. His mother scolded him for this as he chuckled darkly. "I'm just kidding, mom. Dad may be strict, but he's not heartless." His mother allowed for a moment of silence before continuing the previous subject. "So when IS the next meeting with 'that charming boy'?"

"In three days. It's just you and him, so you don't have to worry about restraining yourself, this time." Sasuke blushed. His mother laughed. "Keep things G-rated, kay Sasuke? You may be married, but that doesn't mean I approve of my little boy growing up so soon." She wistfully remarked, turning to the woman who had come to fetch them; it was their turn on the tele-pad.

---

"See; if you make a loop here, there will be no pattern in the tune. Though that may be good for some genres, it does not work for the more conventional, rather classical genres. Some examples are-" The teacher droned on.

"Monday mornings are the worst, aren't they?" The local Sasuke look-alike, Sai, asked his desk-partner, Sasuke, during music theory with the resident genius teacher. Another girl; only 15 but teaching music theory for 3 years, was a genius, gravely reminding Sasuke of Elena, who happened to be her cousin. He sighed in annoyance. This girl, however, was rather dark and did not seem very attractive, nor was she interesting. The bookworm was pale, like Elena, but unattractively so. You could see her veins running through her body from half-way across a room, and her hair was greasy and unkempt, cut short in a style that has long passed. Her eyes were big, blue, and beautiful, but hidden behind thick-rimmed black glasses that did not allow any attention to be paid to her eyes without going beyond the incredibly opaque lenses she needed. It was a wonder she didn't get contacts, yet. And she was tall. Taller than most of the boys in the class; leaving her only shorter than Sasuke, who of which was an entire three inches taller than Sai. The girl's eyes lingered upon the pair for a second; flicking sharply between the popular, pale boys at the back of the room.

"It would please me if you didn't speak to each other during class, Mr. Roots, Mr. Uchiha." She noted for the entire class.

"Well if you would give us time to respond to your theories openly by raising our hands we wouldn't have to talk to each other about it." Sai complained. The boy was younger than Sasuke by almost an entire year. Just barely nineteen, Sai had spent most of his life being adored by women and men alike. His unbelievably strait hair lay flat on his head, looking more like a hat than hair. His skin was unbelievably pale, but it gave him a sort of charm that everyone couldn't help but like… everyone but the music theory professor. Her name was Talon Hart, and she just couldn't _stand_ the boy in the back of the room always second-guessing her authority.

"I hope you are well aware that you are the only student I do not allow to raise your hand. Must I remind you of the health lesson you gave us on the first day? I do not believe that anatomy is a lesson one should learn in _music theory_, Mr. Roots." Sai could tell a vein was throbbing in her forehead. The class snickered.

"I object, professor. Anatomy is a lesson that should be covered in front of those who do not know what it is." Sai smirked. No one dared laugh at this; their teacher had quite the temper, after all.

"I guess that means you'll be taking anatomy for the rest of your life, Mr. Roots." Talon Hart had won. The class broke out into crazy laughter. When it finally subsided, she turned on the boy, walking up to his desk and leaning onto it with one arm. Sai stiffened, his face turning even paler than before as her cleavage was slightly viewable by a blood-red V-neck she wore today. "I'd give you detention, Mr. Roots, but I have a doctor's appointment that is VERY important this afternoon."

---

"It's been a while since I've been to a library." Naruto mused, browsing the lines of books placed lovingly on their shelves by the very people who ran the place. "I wonder if they have anything by Tamora Pierce…"

"Tamora Pierce?" Sasuke inquired.

The three days had passed quickly, and Sasuke's mother had arranged a meeting at the Manhattan library; the last place in the world with words still printed on paper instead of Diagon pages that would never stain or tear. The pages were 3 years old at the least, cared for specially by the librarians that want an old-fashioned job of stacking, moving, and sorting books instead of putting the data onto a Diagon readable board, which people called 'books' now.

"You've never heard of her? I wouldn't be surprised. She was a 20th century AD era writer who mainly focused on girls, having only one male character that did not start out as a side-character." Naruto smiled, eyes scanning row upon row of paper-back and hard-back books.

"Heard of her? I have all of her books on Diagon boards on my shelves at home." Sasuke smiled. "Who knew that's you'd like those stories."

"I personally like 'Emperor Mage' and 'Shatterglass', but I only have the 'Protector of the Small' series." Naruto sighed. "Why did Cleon have to be engaged?"

Sasuke sighed as well. "I know. They were perfect for each other, and here comes Cleon's family demanding that he marry this wench with a big inheritance. POOF! There goes their chance at love."

Naruto smiled, walking over to the shorter but older teen. "At least we don't have that problem." He said, pulling the older boy into his arms, embracing him lovingly as the other boy wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him flush against his body. Sasuke lifted his face to Naruto's before they, ever so slowly, leaned in.

Their lips connected, sending a jolt through each of their bodies as Naruto began to grip Sasuke tighter, meshing their lips together harder as Naruto not-so-gently pressed the older boy into a bookshelf, running his hands along-

"Hey, Sasuke, I was told you'd be-" A voice stopped when they turned the corner, getting a look at Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto looked up while the other just turned around and glared.

"What do you want, Sai?" He demanded, obviously upset with the interruption.

Said interruption looked from Sasuke to Naruto and back to Sasuke again. "Is this why you were so quiet the last few days? You missed your husband?"

"Get to the damn point." Sasuke scolded the boy.

"Oh." Sai pulled a note out of his pocket. "I found this awesome piece for a piano and violin by Linkin Park; I was told you'd be here so I came over to show it to you. Although I must say… I didn't expect you to be all lovey-dovey with some tan beach god." Sai smirked, looking Naruto over with a look of approval.

Sasuke pulled Naruto closer in an attempt to shield him from Sai's unwanted wandering eyes. "I'm busy right now, so could you possibly attend your detention with Professor Hart?"

Sai paused before panicking. "Oh shit! That _was_ rescheduled to today, wasn't it?"

"You can only blame yourself. Now get along to Miss Hart's class before she theoretically skins you alive." Sai needed no other warning; simply ran off to the music theory classroom where his detention was taking place that day.

"Who was that?" Naruto asked. "He looked just like you."

"That was Sai Roots; he and I have been friends for years. He mainly plays violin, and I play piano, so he finds a bunch of songs from the 2000AD era, which he's obsessed with, that he converts into piano violin duets. The last one we did was this song called 'Remember the Name' by a band called Fort Minor. We got this sophomore to do the vocals and I was on synthesizer. The end result was really nice." Sasuke looked up at Naruto, only to meet a befuddled look currently pasted on the boy's face. "What is it?"

"You're just way out of me league, is all." Naruto commented. "Are you wearing eyeliner?"

Sasuke was startled by the exclamation, but broke into a smile after his second comment. "Yes; I know, it's girly, but-"

"It looks good." Naruto stopped him, nuzzling his cheek with his nose. "Really makes your eyes pop, you know?" He commented, placing a small peck on the shorter boy's cheek.

Sasuke blushed, hiding his face in Naruto's shirt to cover his smile. Once the rising heat in his cheeks vanished, Sasuke pulled away from Naruto, grabbing his arm and pulling him in the direction of the exit. "Come on; I wanna show you something.

---

"Welcome to detention, Mr. Roots." Professor Hart said, looking as if the world had come to the conclusion that she was irrelevant.

"Why so down, Professor Hart?" Sai's usual obviously fake smile made its way onto his face as he reveled in his teacher's misery.

"I always forget that when I give you detention that means I have to spend an extra hour with you on a weekend." The girl informed him, brushing some hair away from her face. It was washed today and held a shine that outdid even Sai's hair. Her attire was that of someone going to some sort of dark party; a plain black tee paired with a red silk tie, some navy skinny jeans adorned with a couple studded belts, and a pair of plaid converse.

All in all, Sai was finding himself somewhat wary of his teacher, who was dressed almost exactly like he. "What's with the clothes, professor?" He asked, looking the soon-to-be woman with eyes traveling the frail body.

"I dress like this normally, and it's a Saturday." She paused. "There's a concert next week and its $5 off for people who dress the part." She mused. "I've always wanted to meet October Brim, but I've always been too busy. Have you met them?"

Sai's eyes widened. "_You _listen to _October Brim_?!" He asked, looking at his teacher with a newfound respect.

"What? Can't like contemporary hard-core metal-rock since I'm a musical theory teacher at an art's school?" Bending over she pulled out a sheaf of papers, looking over the many musical notes printed along the page. "I also like the music they had in the 1990, 2000 AD era. Linkin Park and Papa Roach are pure classics; no replacements." Sai looked at his teacher with nothing less than pure awe as she paused. However the look dropped after her next sentence. "Since you're in detention today, I would like you to do some worksheets on musical transitions from the notes A to D flat."

And the moment was ruined.

---

"Wow; this place is awesome!" Naruto exclaimed, looking around the restaurant with open admiration. "I didn't know they had places like this any more."

"We've been in your environment, so I thought it fair that you try mine for a little bit." Sasuke mused, turning to the other with a small smile before looking over the coffee shop.

It had a dreary look about it; black walls, black tables, black bar, black stage, and a deep blue lighting. It was a classic example of a jazz oriented poetry reading café. There was even a set of bongos set on a corner of the stage, their painted red and black stripes doing nothing to off-set the theme of the place. "Excuse me." Sasuke called to a woman with heavy eyeliner and pale skin. "I'd like a caramel cappuccino and my friend would like-" Sasuke turned to the other, leaving him to fill in his side of the order.

Naruto looked over at a list of drinks written on a blackboard with chalk, _real chalk_, behind the coffee bar. "I'll take a caramel Mocha, please."

The woman smiled. "I'll be back with your drinks in about 5 minutes." She said, turning away from the two, her bleach blonde hair wafting through the air

Naruto smirked. "What is it with pale skin and black or white hair here?" he inquired.

Sasuke smiled. "It's just that everyone here in Manhattan is very into the arts and spend a lot of time inside; that's why we choose to live here. Heck, I don't even live with my parents."

They chose a table in a corner of the room half-way between the door and the stage. "How come?"

"Well, Mom loves the rain, so it was only natural for them to live in Celestial Falls. But when I wanted to come to an arts school it was decided that, since my immune system isn't really the greatest thing in the world, I couldn't walk though 2 minutes of rain every day to get to the tele-pad to get to school. So I rented an apartment here in Manhattan and got a part-time job to pay for every day expenses and the apartment while my parents pay for my schooling." The raven haired boy informed the younger teen.

Blue eyes closed in thought. "There's been something I've been meaning to ask." He informed the other. "Why are you going to an arts school when your dad's the owner of Diacorp? Shouldn't you be majoring in business or something?"

Sasuke chuckled. "No. Actually Itachi's the one who's going to inherit the company; I want to part in it." Upon viewing Naruto's perplexed expression, Sasuke explained further. "I have no interest in business what-so-ever. I don't intend to have anything to do with numbers in the future. I've always hated them and I always will. Besides; I've always had this feeling that I belong in a world full of notes and rests, not ones and zeros."

"But people tell me that you were very gloomy all the time before I met you. Does music not make you happy?" Naruto asked, looking at the other boy with nothing less that interest.

"Here are your orders, guys." The waitress stated, setting the drinks on the table before grabbing a broom from a nearby utility closet and proceeding to sweep the café.

"My being gloomy is a family thing; Uchiha's are supposed to be calm and collected; not hyper individuals with bright personalities." Sasuke said, looking down into his cup before taking a sip from the unsweetened bitter liquid. "It sort of runs in the family, so-"

"Don't give me that, Sasuke." Naruto interrupted the boy. "People aren't gloomy because their family is gloomy. Yeah, people get certain traits from their family members, but not entire social response patterns." Naruto's expression softened. "Is it because of the brain tumor?"

Sasuke looked up at him. "Who told you about that?"

"I asked your mom about the fainting spell from our first meeting and she said that was normal so… I got curious." He explained. "I was worried about you and it's not like _you_ were providing me with any answers."

"Well, what, do you expect me to open with the sentence _"Hello, my name is Sasuke Uchiha and I have a brain tumor"_ to everyone I meet? It'd be a little unconventional don't you think?" Sasuke's voice was rising. "You didn't have to look up my health problems, you know."

"I'm sorry but I was just worried when you collapsed like that, you know?" Naruto said, reaching up to brush Sasuke's cheek with loving fingers as the boy leaned into the feeling.

That had forever broken the ice as the two chatted for a while, completely oblivious to the ever-filling café before a pink came in through Naruto's interface link.

"What's up?" Sasuke asked as a holographic image appeared from Naruto's necklace. Naruto had gone pale and eyes wide with fear. "What happened? Is… is something wrong?"

"Ino's in the hospital." The teen said, standing up from his chair quickly. He picked up his empty cup before dumping it in the recycler they had in the corner, placing the right amount of bills on the counter to pay for their drinks.

"Who's Ino? What's going on?" Sasuke asked, following Naruto in his movements of recycling his cup and following him out of the café and into the crowded Manhattan streets.

"Ino's my little sister; she's in the hospital. That's all I know." He informed the other.

---

"You said you were going to the October Brim concert next week, right?" Sai asked, catching up with his teacher after the detention course.

"What; don't have the clearance to go from your parents?" She asked, smirking at the boy's obvious discomfort.

"They won't let me go unless it's with a responsible adult who-" Sai cut off there. "They just won't let me go without a responsible adult." She smirked, finishing the sentence in her head. The boy was known for sleeping around with those who were not yet promised to another, as he had yet to be promised himself.

Talon looked him up and down, taking in an appearance so similar to her own. "I can understand why." She mused before continuing on her walk down the hall. Sai, despite having longer legs and having much more balance and grace than the other, struggled to keep up with her fast, even gait as she strode down the hallway. "You've got to promise me that you will be more respectable to your teachers in the future and to stop giving every student that you meet who isn't promised yet an explicit lesson in anatomy."

"H-hold on a second; this is blackmail." He petitioned.

"Not blackmail. Equivalent exchange; my clearance for your respect-" She informed the older teen. "-so that I can teach a class without feeling insecure by the end of it."

"I can't help it that my mouth says things it shouldn't; it has a mind of its own!" Sai complained.

"And here I thought you let your dick do all the thinking." She said. Sai chose that moment to gape after the young woman who had just, as she always did, brush off an argument that she had just won.

---

Naruto rushed down the hospital hallways, racing towards the room the receptionist had told him to go to. Coming up on the room he spotted his parents, staring with grief-filled eyes through the window into a room. When the sounds of his and Sasuke's footsteps reached their ears they turned to face the teens, their eyes portraying just how sad they were. "What happened?" Naruto asked, fearing to look through the window to his sister.

"Naruto-" Arashi began.

"_What happened to Ino_?" Naruto demanded, his hand tightening around Sasuke's.

---

A year passed in which Naruto and Sasuke decided to move into an apartment together in Manhattan. Naruto continued to go to his old school, thanks to tele-pad technology, and Sasuke… well, Sasuke was just too glad that his tumor was over and done with.

"They found her." Sai said, showing up at their doorstep one day with a panicked expression.

"What?" Naruto asked, bringing his pale new friend into the apartment.

"They found her; my soul mate." Sai expanded.

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked, coming out of the kitchen where he had been making dinner. The boy whimpered, looking as if Sasuke had just castrated him with a rusty power cord. "It's not-"

"It is." Sai interrupted the other teen. Sasuke whistled, sitting down on the sofa before beginning to laugh. "It's not funny, Sasuke!"

"Wait a second; _what's_ not funny?" Naruto asked, looking between the two teens in confusion.

"Remember how you met all of my teachers last week during the open-house?" Sasuke asked him.

"I remember how Sai got into those fights with that really short one, yeah." Naruto didn't have the best memory in the world when it came to things that happen in a place of learning.

"The 'short one' was professor Hart." Sasuke informed the other. "They're always getting in fights like that."

"You mean-"

"That horrible witch is my wife, now. Apparently, deep down, I like the challenge… That's what the therapist said, anyways." Sai informed them.

"So the ugly one is his wife?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, the ugly one is my wife… although I must admit that she's quite breathtaking in street clothes." Sai mused.

"And whenever her cleavage is pointed your way." Sasuke murmured.

"Screw you." Sai exclaimed.

"That's my job." Naruto informed him, pecking Sasuke on the lips.

"Yes, the lovey-dovey couple." Sai said, making a beeline for the door. "I'll leave you guys alone." He made his exit at this time, leaving only enough stage-time to waggle his eyebrows suggestively at the two.

Naruto, taking this as an invitation, pushed Sasuke even further down on the couch, placing kisses along his neck before sucking on the place where neck met shoulder, drawing a gasp from the older teen. "N-Naruto…" Sasuke moaned before pulling his will together to push the other teen away.

Naruto looked at him, disappointed. "What's with you?"

"I'm not ready for that step yet, Naruto. You know that. Besides; dinner's on the stove and I do _not_ want it to burn." Sasuke made his way over to the kitchen stove after this announcement, leaving Naruto pouting where he sat on the couch.

Naruto looked at the older b- no. Man. He _was_ twenty years old now, after all. Naruto himself was barely seventeen and had no right to claim the title. "Is it because I'm too young?"

Sasuke looked up from the stir-fry. "What are you talking about?"

"Is it because I'm too young?" Naruto repeated. "I'm three years younger than you, Sasuke. I wouldn't think that would be a problem, considering we're married, but if it's what's bothering you then-"

"That's not it, Naruto." Sasuke said. "It's just… I've never been this close to someone before and, well, to be honest just _kissing_ is a sensory overload to me." The man turned back to the pan, stirring the vegetables sitting in the pan with new vigor.

Without warning, strong arms wrapped around his frame, a pair of soft lips leaving a tender kiss on his cheek. "I'm sorry." Naruto whispered into his ear. "I know you're not ready, and I'm sorry."

Sasuke, placing the cooking things down, turned to wrap his arms around the taller boy. "No, Naruto; _I'm_ sorry. It's my fault that we can't get any closer than we are right now, and I'm really sorry about that but I just…" He choked back a sob.

"Shh." Naruto shushed him, pulling him tighter into his arms as the tears flowed freely from his husband's eyes. "I won't require it of you, no matter how much I want it." He placed his hand upon Sasuke's head, stroking the hair in soft, adoring movements. "Look; sex is just something that happens between couples, and just because it's not happening because one of us isn't ready isn't going to change how much I love you."

---

"But you don't like sweets." Naruto argued. "How about we get some asparagus?"

"They wouldn't be for me, Naruto." Sasuke stated, making to pick out a few of the many packages from the shelves. "Besides; mochi is good with some tea every once in a while. I didn't grow up in Japan and even I know that." He smirked.

"Okay, okay. I give." Naruto said, drawing a smile from his husband. Grabbing the sweet from the shelf he dropped it into the basket they shared.

Shopping always proved wonderful for the two of them; a chance to get out of the house without having to worry about friends hanging on their every word. Grocery shopping was their favorite, really. It always gave the two a chance to learn about each other in a way that didn't involve fashion style or life choices.

Sasuke hummed for a second, apparently thinking, before noting, "Asparagus is actually a good idea, Naruto." He smirked.

---

Naruto looked down the hallway of Manhattan Academy of the Arts. He had planned to find Sasuke and surprise him at school, but by the look of the hospital-like walls, devoid all of color and painted a uniform white, made everything look the same. Naruto looked down at the note Mrs. Uchiha had given him.

"Percussion Wing: Theory Room." He read off the paper. Looking around, he noted the walls had arrows taped to them. He slowly read them until he saw the arrow that read 'Percussion Wing'. Following the arrow he found another arrow, leading him down a hallway, up a staircase, and finally brought him to the top floor where the arrows ceased to exist. He was officially lost.

"Excuse me," Naruto stopped a girl running down the hallway toward a place he obviously didn't know about. "Could you possibly direct me to the percussion wing?" He thought being eloquent in his language would help.

"Down the stairs and to the right." She said, pointing behind her. "You should see a sign on the wall up near the ceiling that says 'Percussion Wing'. Look for the room you want from there."

"Thanks!" Naruto exclaimed, moving off toward the stairs, waving all the while.

"No problem." The girl said before returning to her regularly scheduled mad-dash.

Naruto took her directions, taking the stairs down to the fourth floor before taking a right, seeing the sign high up on the wall. A smile burst upon his face, eagerly running down the hallway that had before seemed exactly like every other hallway, led to by a stairwell exactly like every other stairwell. Turning to the newly found hallway he came face to face with…

…a women's bathroom sign.

The smile managed to stay on the teen's face, although it was currently accompanied by a twitch or two. Turning back down the hall he saw the stairwell; opting instead to walk right past it, thinking the girl had meant left instead of right. Instead he found himself in a cafeteria, surrounded by tables and the occasional college student. His smile dropped off his face at this point. Naruto took no time at all to retrace his footsteps to the bathroom. Looking around the door, he notices another one just to the right of the indented piece of wall. At that point, Naruto couldn't help but feel rather stupid, noticing the sign on the front that was _clearly_ labeled 'Percussion Wing: Notation Room'. Then, looking down the hall, noticing the many signs on the doors, Naruto felt like a complete moron. They were labeled 'Percussion Wing: Project Room', 'Percussion Wing: Practice Theory Room', and other titles along the lines. Looking around, Naruto noted that every door to every room was painted a different color. He hadn't noticed before, what with paying attention to the white-washed walls that gave everything a 'condescending hospital-ish' look. It just proved that if you keep looking at things and accept them as only one thing you won't notice change unless it's thrown in your face.

With this in mind, Naruto walked down the hall, noting each room title before leaning over to view the rooms through the windows built into the top half of the door. Finally, he came to a door that read 'Percussion Wind: Theory Room'. Leaning in, he noticed the room was different from others. Every inch of the walls inside were nothing less than COATED in posters and graphs. Pictures of music notes filled in the holes between these plots of paper, letting not one bit of white wall visible to the human eye. Not only this, but the door itself was not a shade of red, green, or purple like the others. It was an obsidian black that, dare Naruto think it, almost matched the coldness he had first seen in Sasuke's eyes. The thought made him smile as his eyes alighted on Sasuke in the room.

He had managed to change so much. Naruto had heard from many other people that Sasuke had been withdrawn from society his whole life. Because of this sudden change of attitude Sasuke was much more likable.

Naruto's mother swore that he had just finished his awkward stage; Sasuke's mother said it was hormones. Either way, everyone liked Sasuke a lot better, now.

Before Naruto had a chance to think, his sight was suddenly blocked by a dark shadow before the door abruptly opened. "Do you need something in my classroom, sir?" The woman- no; _girl_- asked. Then something clicked.

It was Mrs. Roots; Sai's wife.

"I- it's nothing. Umm… I'm just looking around the school, ma'am." Naruto lied unconvincingly. The woman's eyes pierced into him; a glare that almost rivaled that of her husband.

Abruptly, the glare disappeared, her face appearing to like the expression of smirking much better. She turned to the class. "Sasuke, your _husband_ is here!" She called, her smirk growing wider as a few groans were audible through the room.

"Did you _have_ to do that?" Naruto asked, slightly embarrassed by the sudden exclamation.

His answer remained unanswered as she dragged Naruto into the classroom, pointing to an empty chair in the back of the room placed between Sai and Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't have looked more ecstatic that Naruto was there while Sai…

Naruto just didn't know someone could look that dejected without being at _least_ ten feet under.

Taking the seat, the blonde turned to his husband. "What's with him?"

"Professor Roots took away the music sheets he was looking at during class."

"Oh…"

---

"That class was pretty cool…" Naruto mused half an hour later. "What's it called, again?"

"Music theory; it's a fundamental course for everyone who majors in music here. What; thinking of enrolling?" Sasuke asked as the two made their way towards the classroom door.

"Nah; I'm sticking with sports health. I'm gonna be a personal trainer, after all." He smiled.

"Whatever; let's go. We don't want to be late." Sasuke said, reaching back to pull on Naruto's hand, dragging him farther down the hallway.

The smile dropped from Naruto's face. "Oh yeah… it's already been a year, hasn't it?"

From there, the two made their way outside the building and to the nearest tele-pad. There, they selected their destination. Before they left, however, Naruto leaned over the counter. "Hey, I left a bouquet of white tulips here earlier under the name of 'Naruto Uzumaki'." The woman, a brunette, bent down under the counter, pulling out said bouquet of around ten white tulips from behind the countertop. "Thanks." He said, grasping the flowers lightly and pulling them towards him. "Let's go." Was all he said to Sasuke as they turned to the tele-pad, showing their passes to the woman before stepping onto the circular pad.

As the tele-pad kicked in, the distinct smell of burnt cookies once again invaded our senses and the whirring sound of the engines began their revving, preparing to send us to another place. The world began to blur, and within seconds we faced a new room, stepping off of the tele-pad and making their way towards the exit. Once outside, they were greeted with the sight of tombstones; lots and lots of tombstones. Navigating their way through the lawns they eventually came to the one they wanted.

Kneeling in front of the tombstone, Naruto laid the white tulips across the engraving.

_Ino Yamanaka_

_2145DI -2161DI_

"I miss you, sis." Naruto told the tombstone, drawing Sasuke's eyes from the engraving to his husband. "Ever since they found the cancer in your heart… you never were the same until you found out Chouji was your soul mate… and you died not even a month later. It's been a year today that you died, Ino… and I still miss you." Naruto stood up from his kneeled position, turning to Sasuke. "Let's go." He said, standing beside his husband, holding onto his arm. From there they went home. Naruto didn't respond to anything, just went to lie down on the bed.

Sasuke, seeing Naruto just lay on the bed like that, couldn't help but let a tear escape his eye. Going over, he tucked the blonde in, who was no longer as tan as he used to be. Before leaving the room to make dinner, Sasuke leaned over, leaving a small, loving kiss on the blonde's cheek.

It was late; almost eleven at night, when Naruto finally awoke, coming into the kitchen where Sasuke sat, thinking. "Naruto!" he said happily, going over to hug the younger boy before a knock sounded at the door, it's sound heavily echoing through the small apartment before Sasuke made a move to answer. Naruto, pushing him back, went to answer it instead, pulling the dark blue Diagon aside to reveal none other than Kiba, Shino, Lee, and Sakura.

"Happy Birthday!" They all shouted, grabbing his arms to pull him out of the door.

"We know you don't feel like going out," Kiba began. "Go get Sasuke, Lee- but you can't spend your eighteenth birthday in your apartment _sulking_, for god sake; you're finally legal!"

Naruto turned back to Sasuke, who looked rather smug with the predicament. "Did you set this up?"

"I might have had something to do with it." Sasuke replied, his smirk growing wider. The group proceeded, then, the literally carry the blonde to the nearest tele-pad, ignorant to the azure-eyed boy's complaints.

"We apologize for this, Naruto, but it was the only way we could get you to come without the use of chloroform and rope; though at this rate it is becoming an option. Please calm down, Naruto." Lee advised, bringing the boy's shouts of indignities to a halt. The boy's way of speaking, although poorly structured, did have an odd way of telling you everything at once that you _didn't_ want to know.

"You guys wouldn't _really_ use chloroform on me, would you?" Naruto inquired, more to Sasuke than anyone else.

"He was just kidding, Naruto." Kiba said, a laugh in his voice before he grunted, shifting the body part he was carrying to a more convenient position in his arms. "Besides; where would we find the rope?" This line scared Naruto more than you could ever know.

---

"Here we are!" Kiba yelled excitedly, jumping up like some little girl with a new doll in front of the large grey building… though he would say that he was a little girl who radiated nothing less than pure _manitude_. Kyuubi save his soul… Said building was, in reality, a bar. Drinking age was now eighteen, after all, and Ireland was said to have to best beer, so… you can probably follow their train of thought from there. "Good thing Sasuke here speaks Irish."

"We're in Russia." Sasuke noted.

"Potato, potato." Kiba said before he grabbed Shino's hand, making his way into the building. He planted a big smile on his face as he shouted a big 'hello' into the building. A large round of… something sounded around the bar as the room full of people responded with happy smiles and raised glasses. Despite it being three in the morning these people were incredibly awake.

"I'm so glad it's not the twenty-first century…" Sasuke mused, drawing Lee's attention.

"Despite the obvious, why is that, Mr. Uchiha?" He asked, wide eyes holding an air of… well, the closest we'll come to it is 'curiosity'.

His wife, Sakura, sighed beside him. "In the AD era the Russians and the Japanese didn't get along very well." She informed the man. "The Russians thought the Japanese were perfectionists and… well, the Japanese thought everyone was lazy. You see the link?"

Lee nodded his head as she spoke, but as she finished he immediately followed up with, "No, not at all."

Sakura sighed. "Never mind..." As a song started playing over the speakers she smiled, grabbing Lee's hand and pulling him onto the dance floor.

Spotting Naruto at the bar downing a drink, Sasuke went over to sit next to his husband, linking his hands in Naruto's, bringing them away from the no-doubt alcohol-laden drink in front of him. "C'mon; we brought you here so you could have fun, not get drunk of your ass and get even more depressed." Naruto sighed, pulling his hands out of Sasuke's.

A silence pressed upon the two before Naruto spoke. "They wouldn't give her the treatment, Sasuke." He said, looking down into his glass. "They said the tumor in her heart had stopped growing and they would wait another month. One month turned into two and she died. The doctor's said it must have been something else that killed her, but we know it was the tumor. We went to another doctor and they confirmed it was the tumor that killed her."

"Your parents already sued them for negligence, Naruto. What more do you want from them?" Sasuke snapped. Turning back to the bar he ignored the blonde who left to dance with the others while the music got gradually louder until it blared through the room, speakers no doubt at the max. The music was techno, but it did nothing to improve Sasuke's mood.

---

"C'mon; just a little farther, Sasuke." Naruto informed the other, grabbing the brunette's belt and holding the arm around his neck a little tighter as he helped the older boy up the stairs. "I know you're tired, but we have to get inside before you can crash."

Sasuke just grumbled something incoherently until the finally reached the right door. His mind was no more useful than a charred ball of bubble-gum pink yarn; a side effect of the copious amounts of alcohol he had consumed while Naruto wasn't looking. Hammered as a doornail or not, he couldn't help but notice the presence of his blonde. How Naruto's hand grasped his so securely, still managing to be gentle, and the other hand grasping at his belt, keeping him upright. Naruto, halting in front of the door, sat Sasuke down against the wall, rummaging through his pockets. Finding what he was looking for, Naruto pulled the key out of his pocket; inserting the blue Diagon key into the matching lock. A breeze brought Naruto's actions to a halt, opting instead to rub some warmth into his arms. Manhattan in October was not the warmest of seasons.

Unlocking and opening the door, he turned to Sasuke who had fallen on his side and gone to sleep, dropping the key into his pocket. Chuckling to himself, the boy picked Sasuke up bridal style, carrying him into the house before slamming the door shut with his foot. Walking through the house he eventually got to the bedroom, laying Sasuke down on the bed. When he went to move away, however, he found arms around his neck. Looking to Sasuke, Naruto saw the boy's eyes half-open.

"Sasuke-" he began before a pair of lips cut him off. They were chapped and slightly salty, different from the soft lips he was used to. Pulling away from the raven-haired boy, Naruto spoke again. "Are you drunk?" His only response was to be pulled closer, clumsy lips landing on his cheek. A strong pair of arms reversed their position, pushing Naruto down onto the bed as the lips traveled from his cheek down to his neck. "S-Sasuke; you-" Naruto began.

"Shut up." The other slurred, pushing Naruto's shirt up his body before licking the boy's chest, dipping his tongue into his navel.

"Sasuke, you're going to _kill_ me after your hangover if I let you get any farther; so please, for my sake at least, stop here so I still have a set of balls when I wake up!" Naruto complained.

Leaning up, Sasuke took an earlobe between his teeth, sucking on the baby-soft skin, tugging on it gently before speaking. "Why are you complaining? You're finally getting what you want." Placing his lips upon Naruto's, Sasuke's hands began to wander under the blonde's shirt, caressing the skin with gentle fingers before traveling lower, un-doing the boy's jeans with vigor. His fingers, not used to the movements in reverse, fumbled with the material, frustrating him to no end as he slid his knee up between Naruto's legs to distract the boy. Their breathing became labored as the room became noticeably warmer, the smell of sweat invading their senses as the button finally gave way.

Their lips broke contact as Sasuke removed Naruto's shirt as the boy vaguely protested the actions, half-heartedly pushing the hands away from his body. Kissing his way down his husband's chest, Sasuke slowly licked around his navel, reveling in the way the blonde was completely at his mercy in such a short amount of time. A smirk made its way to his mouth as his fingers reached through the material of the other's jeans, pulling out Naruto's hardened member, pre-come slicking the tip.

Touching his tongue to the head, Sasuke tasted the blue-eyed boy, more than satisfied with the groans coming from the other's throat. With a smirk, the brunette lowered his mouth just enough to take in just the head, giving a long, hard suck on the velvety skin he found there, drawing his name Naruto's lips. His fingers tangled in the hairs at the base of Naruto's cock, ticking the skin there as he gave another long suck, flicking his tongue over the tip inside his mouth. Naruto's hips bucked upwards, hoping to go farther into the sinful mouth. Sasuke drew back immediately, grinning at the reaction before leaning down to take in as much as he could of the aching member.

Naruto gasped. It was so warm and wet inside Sasuke's mouth. He knew the boy was drunk and that he would be facing the consequences of his actions the do nothing more than _let_ his husband do this to him with he was _drunk_, but quite frankly he didn't _care_ about tomorrow. All Naruto cared about right now was Sasuke's mouth licking its way down his member, sucking it _just_ the right way. A particularly hard suck grabbed another buck from the boy, but Sasuke was prepared, holding his hips down against the mattress. Looking down, the blonde reveled in the way his cock was disappearing from sight and then reappearing over and over again as Sasuke bobbed his head along his length. Naruto, unable to take any more, pushed Sasuke away from him, moving to press the other against the wall.

Pushing the older man into a sitting position, Naruto undid the boy's pants, pulling out the boy's hard member. He swept down into a kiss, using one hand to hold Sasuke's face in place, angling it up for a newer angle. His tongue darted across Sasuke's lips, asking for entrance before the older man's lips parted, their tongue dancing around their mouths as Naruto's aligned his hips with Sasuke's. Wrapping his hand around both their lengths, his slowly pumped them together, bringing his thumb over the combined tips before moving down again. Sasuke, surprised, thrust up into the sensation, breaking the kiss. Bringing his lips to Naruto's collarbone, he bit down softly, sucking and licking the spot as Naruto slowly moved his hand's around their members. Trusting up, Sasuke brought his hands around to Naruto's ass, grinding them together. They both moaned at the some-what familiar sensation before Naruto stood up, pushing his cock into Sasuke's mouth before thrusting in. Sasuke eagerly replied, his tongue twining around the other's member, but looked up in confusion as the taller male pulled out, picking him up and placing him on the bed.

Flipping Sasuke over, Naruto stood the smaller male on his knees, where the older boy's pants and boxers pooled within seconds. Reaching around, Naruto began to pump the other's member as he began to wet his fingers, slowly entering one into the others entrance. Sasuke gasped, bucking away from the pain in his behind, clawing at the floor. "Just relax." Naruto whispered. As soon as Sasuke began to take deep breaths, Naruto entered another finger, startling a yelp from the older man. Scissoring the fingers brought more yelps, giving the other an almost unbearable burning sensation where the muscles in his ass attempted to remove the intrusion. Adding a third finger, Naruto attempted to go deeper within the hole, its soft walls addicting to the touch. Just as Sasuke began to breathe again, he pulled out.

The absence of the fingers brought a feeling of emptiness, but was merely a premonition to more pain. Just as Sasuke's thoughts began to clear, Naruto pushing into his body, bringing a wave of pain through his entire body causing his thoughts to cloud once again. The pain eventually faded into a dull throb, but another slow thrust into his body brought the previous pain back with _very _unnecessary reinforcements. The hand steadily pumping his cock did nothing to distract Sasuke from the excruciating sensation of having his virginity taken. Another thrust brought only more pain as something began trickling down his thighs; something he knew to be blood. He felt hands turn him, but did not notice anything until his legs were moved, one thrown over Naruto's shoulder and another placed around the blonde's waist. Another shallow thrust brought more pain, but a little shock of something that-

Another thrust shocked a moan from the older boy, something in his stomach beginning to coil almost painfully. The thrusts sped up, the sweat and blood mixing into some form of lubrication for the two as wet slapping sounds came into being. Naruto leaned down, locking his lips with Sasuke's without disrupting the pattern of the thrusts. Sasuke's leg stretched painfully from the shift in position, but it was ignored in favor of the coil in his stomach growing tighter and tighter. The pain was still there, but there was so much _pleasure_. Their lips crashed together in one final wet, sloppy kiss before they reached their peak. Naruto exploded, throwing his head back with a loud moan as his ecstasy spilling into Sasuke, who came across their chests with a scream. Collapsing against the bed next to Sasuke, Naruto smiled, pulling out of the other carefully before embracing him, pulling the covers over him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I know you weren't ready and I'm-"

"Shut up." Sasuke interrupted, leaving a small peck on his lover's lips before falling asleep looking into the eyes he so loved.

Naruto just lay there next to the brunette, marveling at the way the black hair stuck to his scalp. Moving his hand up, he ran his fingers through the soft hair. "I love you." He whispered, not expecting a reply. He didn't love Sasuke because he should, but because he could.

"M-live-too…" Sasuke murmured in his sleep. Naruto's head tilted in question, lifting Sasuke's face with his hand to bring it away from the pillow to hear the boy clearer. "I love you too…" Sasuke whispered, drawing a smile from Naruto. They were meant to be together; that was all there was to it-

"My big moron…"

-despite all the times Naruto wanted to _strangle_ the bastard.

The End

---

End notes: Before you ask, this was reposted. Can anyone guess the little joke I put in at the end? It's not what you think; believe me. It's a translation/grammar joke.

With love to you all,

Besieged Infection


End file.
